


The Start

by Loner__Headphones



Series: 1% straight, 99.9% Lesbian [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Brooke's just not allowed to talk about it, But this is gonna be a Pinkberry fic, Check the beggining notes for a disclaimer, Chloe and Brooke are both Bisexual, Do not send hate just yet, F/M, Have hope! This will be a happy story in a little while!, I'll admit it, I'll post the link to that one in the end notes, I'm getting there, If there's any other tags I should put then tell me and I'll put them, Mental Abuse, This fic was inspired by a different fic, slowly but surely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Brooke and Chloe reunite after 4 years of not seeing each other after high school, but it's not under the circumstances that Chloe would have liked. Brooke's new boyfriend, Everett, used to be Chloe's boyfriend and she knows damn well that this guy is not the perfect fit for a sweet girl like Brooke. Never in a million years will he ever even have a chance of being the right guy for her.





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer so that no one comments about it: I have been in a relationship like this before, so don't say that I'm not the victim of an abusive relationship and that I shouldn't write about stuff that I don't know about. This is not a cry for attention. It's just a disclaimer.

Brooke Lohst is just about the sweetest girl you could ever meet. She only ever wanted the best for her friends and for the world. She'll put anyone else's wants and desires before her own, no matter what they may be. But kindness like this can be taken advantage of and can be used against someone. And her new boyfriend was just the type of man to do that.

 

Everett Lee (Eve for short) **_was_ ** the sweetest boy you could ever meet. He seemed like he cared so much. He seemed so much like Brooke, which really attracted the two to each other. They had almost an instant connection. The look that they gave each other when they met made it seem like they were so in love.

 

Chloe Valentine **_was_ ** Brooke's best friend in High School. They split up after a while. They didn't like, get into an argument or anything big. They just kind of stopped talking after graduation.

 

Despite all the love that they could give each other, nothing could compare to the hell that Eve was about to put Brooke through. How much mind fuck he was going to give her. How much he was going to manipulate this sweet girl into making her his own version of perfect.

 

Brooke was out one day with Eve helping her picking out a new outfit for their date tonight. She was super excited because Eve finally agreed to let her pick out a new sweater to wear on their date as long as it was light pink with no details on it. She was allowed to get any shirt and pants she wanted as well as a pair of shoes. She had to verify the shoes with him though before she bought them.

 

She walked into her favorite store (Rainbow Shops) only to be greeted with a pleasant surprise.

 

“Chloe!" She called out, running over to her old best friend.

 

Chloe looked to where her name was called, a huge smile spreading across her face when she saw who called out to her. “Brooke!" She called back excitedly, running up to Brooke and hugging her tightly. "I missed you!"

 

Brooke smiled widely and pulled away, looking up at Chloe. "I missed you to! What are you doing here? I always thought you'd be somewhere else with your own makeup and clothing line.”

 

Chloe shrugged. "Working on it. It's a slow process but I have my own little business. I work here so I'm able to pay rent and such. What are you doing lately?”

 

"Oh! I got a boyfriend! He's so sweet and kind. A little stern but that's okay. He's here with me today! He's helping me pick out an outfit for our date! We’re going out to Olive Garden since it's my new favorite spot. Do you wanna meet him?”

 

Chloe's eyes lit up as she nodded excitedly. “Yes! Of course I wanna meet him! Take me to him!”

 

Brooke nodded excitedly and grabbed Chloe's hand, dragging her over to Eve. As soon as Chloe saw Eve her eyes widened. She knew this guy, and she knew that this guy was not a good guy.

 

“Eve! I wanna introduce you to my old friend from High School!” Brooke shouted, grabbing her boyfriend's sleeve as he turned to her, his eyes widening when he saw Chloe.

 

“Brooke…. It's so nice to meet your friend. We actually know each other already.” He spoke sternly, wrapping an arm around Brooke's waist.

 

“Yeah, we do. We dated at one point. I thought you moved to Montana.” Chloe snapped back, glaring at him.

 

“Change of plans. I still live here and I'm with Brooke now. Sucks to be you. You really missed out on a lot.”

 

"Trust me, I'm not missing out on anything you dirtbag.”

 

Brooke laughed awkwardly, looking down at the ground. “You two have some um…. Harsh feeling towards each other, don't you? Sorry if I made this-”

 

Eve looked down at her, glaring. "Stay out of this. What did I tell you about butting into my conversations when you weren't invited? You earned this outfit by being good. Don't make me change my mind.”

 

"Hey! You can't talk to her like that. I see you haven't changed at all.” Chloe snapped back at him. She was one mean comment away from slapping the shit out of him.

 

Eve saw Chloe's anger. He smirked and moved his hand up to Brooke's shoulder, putting his hand over her collar bone. It was his way of saying “I won't hesitate". This made Brooke flinch a little bit before she returned to her neutral face, putting her hand over his. “This is my girlfriend, Chloe. I love her the way that I want to. If she were your girlfriend that would be different story, but she's mine. She'd never be yours anyways, because she loves me. Right, Brooke?”

 

Brooke nodded, looking down at the ground. "I do love you. You're way better than any of my past boyfriend's.”

 

Chloe's face softened when she saw Brooke flinch. She looked scared and Chloe wasn't about to have Brooke suffer from the hell Chloe wanted to raise. She knew Brooke's reply was fake. Chloe could spot fake from a mile away. After all, she was fake in high school.

 

“You're right. I'm sorry. Can I help you pick out an outfit for her? I think I know one that would be beautiful on her.” Chloe put on a fake smile, trying not to be a bitch anymore.

 

“Actually, no. No you can't.” He released Brooke from his grip and shoved her to the side. "Go pick out whatever you want, but make sure your outfit involves a light pink sweater. If it doesn't you don't get it. I'm going to stay and chat with Chloe for a few minutes. Come get me when you're done. But hurry. We have to go soon.”

 

Brooke nodded and hurried off, leaving the two alone.

 

"So she's your next victim, hu? You're going to twist Brooke like you tried to do to me?” Chloe snapped as soon as she knew that Brooke was out of ear range.

 

“Watch your mouth, Valentine. I have enough evidence to prove that you were never a good friend to anyone. Not even Brooke.” Eve snapped back, glaring at her.

 

Chloe didn't back away. Not like she used to. She stood strong and proud. “Yeah, I'll admit it. I did force myself onto Jeremy Heere because I was jealous of his and Brooke's relationship. And I did spread rumors that Jenna Roland gossip about everyone because no one talks about her, which is still true. But at least I didn't stab my girlfriend in the thigh with a butter knife because her thigh was showing to much. Sorry,” She reached out, pinching Eve's nose between her fingers. "Can't fucking relate." She released him, smirking.

 

He sneered and growled at her, grabbing her shirt and pulling her closer to his face. “If we weren't in public I'd-"

 

“You'd what? Admit what you'd do to me in this store with security cameras and microphones everywhere. Go ahead. I'd love to listen to it later as the police look over it.” Her smirk never faded. In fact, she looked even more cocky than before.

 

He rolled his eyes and released her, planting her back on her feet. “Stay away from Brooke. She's my girlfriend, not yours.” After he said that he walked away, going off to find Brooke.

 

Chloe sighed in relief once he left. She put her face in her hands, closing her eyes and running her fingers through her hair before groaning. She opened her eyes and jumped a little bit, seeing her favorite coworker in front of her.

 

“Constance! Jeez, don't scare me like that!” She snapped, looking a little annoyed.

 

"S-sorry Mrs. Vale-.... Chloe. But I heard you arguing with that guy and I was wondering if you needed me to call the police. He didn't sound to nice.” Constance spoke calmly, which was really nice. He always knew what tone of voice to use around her.

 

Chloe looked away, spotting Brooke and Eve near the Underwear section. She sighed before looking back at Constance, shaking her head. “No, don't call the police. I'll deal with this myself. Delete that footage from the security cameras as well, but not the audio. The audio is most important. Thank you for worrying but everything is fine.” She looked back over and saw Eve looking at her, a huge smirk spreading across his face. He leaned in and grabbed Brooke's chin, leading her in for a kiss to which Brooke happily accepted. “At least, everything will be fine soon."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a vent fic. This was inspired by another fan fiction and is kinda a filler while I work on other stuff. This will be a series. But this is mostly just to get the creative juices flowing again since I've had really bad writer's block.
> 
> Link to the fic this was inspired by: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104224/chapters/37615847
> 
> Warning: I cried while reading the other fic so like, yeah. You might also. It's so well written and I just- L I V E F O R I T
> 
> That fic is currently my obsession. I think about it 24/7 and I just- ajajdh. It's so good guys.
> 
> Okay, real quick, this fic (my fic) is sadder if you listen to Take Me To Church by Hoizer during it. Another good song to listen to while reading this is Love Me, Love Me, Love Me English Cover by LittleJaneyCakes. That doesn't make it sad. That makes it creepy in my opinion. I'll make a official playlist for this series if you guys want me to. You probably don't want me to, but lol. It's up for offer.
> 
> Love Me, Love Me, Love Me - https://youtu.be/sGxlRD9J7O8
> 
> Take Me To Church - https://youtu.be/6A3PMQA5c74


End file.
